


Perfect died 4 months ago

by Thenotemo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, M/M, One Shot, Suicide, bullimia, set during the black parade is dead, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenotemo/pseuds/Thenotemo
Summary: Frank noticed things about everyone, something was very wrong about Mikey





	Perfect died 4 months ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixeldreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/gifts).



Week 1  
Mikey wanted it, he craved it. The feeling of control made his minks go wild with all the possibilities, best case scenario, it kills him. Worst case scenario, it doesn’t.

Week 3

Staring into the mirror made him feel sick, eat, throw up, not eat. It was a monotonous and painful cycle (if his stomach was personified, it would be dead by now) but it was worth it.   
The adrenaline rush was worth it.

Week 4

What unnerved Frank was how he noticed, through the kisses and the secret looks he and Gerard shared, he couldn’t help but be observant about the others, like how Ray had changed his shampoo or how Bob had downloaded hentai on his computer recently. But something wasn’t quite right with Mikey, the shirt he wore 2 months ago seemed way better too big on him now. The portions he was eating were impossibly small, the regular toilet breaks. It could just be touring. He thought.  
He did think Gerard would’ve noticed, but he seemed oblivious.

Month 2

“Gee,” they were cuddling, “There’s something wrong with Mikey.” Gerard’s ears perked up at that.  
“What?”  
“He’s just getting thinner and barely eats, when he does he goes to the bathroom-“ he was interrupted by Gerard.  
“So you’re saying he’s bulimic, Frank that’s barely enough evidence and anyway, you could just ask him if he’s ok.” Gerard put an arm around Frank. 

Month 2

Frank did in fact ask him, he pulled him to the side after the show at Cincinnati.  
“So Mikey, there’s something wrong,” Mikey opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted by Frank, “-it’s about you.”  
Frank took a breath,  
“We think you have,” he hesitated, “an eating disorder.” Mikey was astounded, Frank had noticed, the only issue was that to him, it wasn’t an eating disorder, he just wanted control over his weight, thinking about that perfect body made his insides tickle.  
He laughed, “No way dude, who told you that?”  
Frank laughed along, he wasn’t convinced at all.  
“Well if you do need help, the rest of the band are here for you.”

Month 3

Mikey felt too hot in his skinny jeans (he’d gotten a size smaller) and wanted to change, he grabbed some clothes from on top of his bunk and took his shirt off, he could see some of his ribs, as he was admiring his body, the door opened. Out of reflex he jumped and realised that it was just Frank. Who was looking really shocked. He poked his head out the door and called up Gerard.   
“What?” He moaned.  
Frank ushered him into the room where Mikey hadn’t moved an inch out of shock.  
“I really think he might you know have an eating disorder,”  
Gerard spluttered and slowly approached his brother.   
“Ok Mikey, what the fuck. I can see your ribs, you could’ve told someone.” Mikey’s brain short-circuited and all he could think of was the bathroom. He ran, pushed past Gerard and Frank, ran into the bathroom and Locked the door shut.

He didn’t know what he was doing, but all he knew was that no one could find out.

When he sat down and thought about what he had done, it all seemed cliche and so boring. He leaned against the bathroom wall as the constant banging became harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, until it didn’t. He felt like he had left his body and wasn’t in the small tour bus toilet. And the door opened. He didn’t want to see or feel and he felt himself being shook. Or was it held? He guessed that there were more than Gerard and Frank, this time. He could hear Gerard’s wails, Ray was saying something indiscernible but thank god it was getting quiet. He felt like he was being hoisted off the ground and Gerard saying something. By then, he was finally numb.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to show y’all I’m not dead, I’ll be updating dead skin soon, love all my readers thank you so much


End file.
